The Last Battle
by honeyhan123
Summary: It has been 700,000 years since Annabeth Chase betrayed Percy Jackson for a camper. Alone and heartbroken, Percy became Chaos' Apprentice. He had swore to never return to Camp Half-Blood, but that promise must be broken. A new threat, is rising, and Percy Jackson might be the world's last hope. So join Percy as he goes back to his old family, and maybe learn a few secrets.
1. Authors Note

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to qickly say that this story is adopted from XxTheDragonRiderXx so the first six chapters aren't written by me, but the rest of it will be. Thanks a ton for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	2. Prologue

3rd Person

Chaos looked over the world and felt saddened. He could see changes and he knew that the time was coming. He called out to his apprentice, Perseus, or mostly know as Void and his best friend, Zoe or Fireflower. They had always loved each other, but in a brotherly and sisterly way.

"Father Chaos?" Said a female voice, and Zoe and Perseus came in. They had both changed over the years. Percy was more serious but he was best leader that Chaos had known. Zoe was friendliar, well to most. She didn't hate boys as much anymore. Her hair was longer now, but she always braided it.

"Hello My Children" Chaos said to the younger gods. Prologue

"Father, what is wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I fear it is time my Child." Chaos said looking at the two of them.

"What?" Perseus said.

"It is time for you to go back to Half Blood Hill."


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I_**

_Percy's POV_

I swung my sword, Ripcurrent, the twin of my old sword, Riptide. I kept on swinging letting my thoughts roam. I summoned fire and sent a fireball at the dummy that burst into flames. I heard a dry chuckle behind me and I spun around and saw…

"Please don't kill me Percy!" A male voice said, and I relaxed, recognizing my best friend's voice, well, my _other _best friend other then Zoe.

"Luke? You know I could have accidentally killed you right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but then Zoe would have killed you, and you do _not _want an angry Zoe chasing after you yelling curses in multiple languages." Luke said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah… Wait, how do you know?" I asked suddenly frowning.

"Um… I stole her cookies. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, and set the air swirling around me.

"Well, let's see. Right now, you're not answering my questions, you have a small Earthquake around you, I can detect lies, _and _you've got a tornado swirling around you." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Chaos sent me on a mission with Zoe to Half-Blood hill." I said.

"Oh. Percy, what happened at Camp Half-Blood?" Luke asked cautiously, knowing that I could blast him at any moment.

I looked at him, and decided to tell him. "About 700,000 years ago Annabeth betrayed me for a new camper, who was my half-brother. Chase Morgan only went on one quest, and that was to defeat Earthborn. When Chase came back, everyone started admiring him. At first I wasn't bothered, I was kind of relieved. But his already big head, got even larger, and Annabeth started to admire him more. She started getting distant with me, and I found her with that… that… son of a b**** making out…" I couldn't go any more, I felt the tears come back into my eyes as I remembered that day.

Luke looked at me, and I sighed slightly and conjured the earth, making it spin around like one of those dust balls in Texas. I looked up and I saw Zoe and Luke, my two best friends, looking at me in concern.

"Luke, would you go with me and Zoe to Half-Blood Hill? I'm not sure how I'll react…" I said.

"Of course I will, if you hadn't ask anyway I would have followed you." Luke said with a smile, and I smiled as well.

"Thanks Luke, what would I do without you?" I grinned, knowing their answers.

"Destroy the world." They said at the same time.

"I'm not that bad am I?" I asked concerned.

"Err, sorry to burst your bubble Percy, but you kind of are." Zoe said.

"Great." I said sarcastically, "I trying to figure out how I'm even friends with you two." I grinned slightly and they both shouted at the same time.

"Because you're crazy!"

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked over to my younger sibling, Daniela or as she likes to be called, Daniel. She smiled at me, and I smiled back softly, thinking about when Chase 'Traitor' Morgan had put a potion that made me do whatever he told me to, which meant cheat on Percy.

"Annabeth… Chaos…" Daniel panted and I looked at her in mild concern. I was an immortal camper and the others were, Leo from Hephaestus, Piper from Aphrodite, Nico from Hades, Thalia from Artemis, Jason from Zeus, The Stoll twins, Clarisse from Ares, and Reyna.

"Daniel what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

Daniel caught her breath and said, "Chaos just came… he's sending his apprentice, and his two friends here. Apparently he was a camper from the past." The girl said in excitement, and I saw a black spinning circle and three figures step out of it.

The first one had a black cloak. He stood about 5'9 and he had tanned skin and an intense Sea-Green eyes, that seemed to be filled with a sadness, and a slight hope in them. The one beside him had a grey cloak. He had blue eyes, and he was about 6 feet. His skin was paler then the one in the black cloak's but it was tan.

Finally, the third one had a silver cloak. She was about 5'7 and she had a proud, regal stare, that matched her coppery like skin and black eyes like volcanic rocks I could see some of her hair, braided down her side. It was long, silky and black, and the glare she gave me made me feel rather awkward. She gave an aura of royalty and she was very graceful.

I felt like I should know them, and they did look familiar, yet I couldn't place where from. I could fell their auras, the one in the black cloak the most powerful. I could feel the ocean in his aura, and sadness. But the aura also made me seem more loyal. The grey person's was a mixture of wanting to go right up and hug him, but I felt like I was forgotten as well. The third made me feel prouder, yet she seemed to be able to easily blast me into a thousand pieces.

As they stepped down I heard a sentence from their conversation. "…Zoe, should we tell them?" It came from the one in the black cloak, and then they said their names.

"I'm Void, god of betrayal and apprentice to chaos." The one in black said.

"I'm Silence, god of forgotten heroes and third in command." The one in grey said.

"I'm Fireflower goddess of lost ones." The one in silver said.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II _**

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked at the three familiar figures, trying to figure out where I knew them from, when I heard Chase Morgan, the _other _son of Poseidon say loudly, "I bet they aren't able to even beat _me. _They look skinny and weak, like Chaos." I glared at him, and I could tell that the one named Void was as well.

"I bet he hasn't even done _half _the things I have. I've killed The Hydra, The Gorgons and I've defeated Gaea and The Titans." I glared at him, but Void beat me.

"You've never faced a Titan, _or _a giant, Let alone defeated one Son of Poseidon. I know a hero who has done more then any other camper could have." Void glared at him, and for the first time I could see his Sea-Green eyes. "His name was Percy Jackson. He defeated the fury and the Minotaur before he had any training; he killed Medusa and bested Ares when he was on his first quest. He went to the Sea of Monsters and held up the sky. He went into the Labyrinth and blew up Mt. Saint Helens. He defended Manhattan with only 30 campers, and he went on a quest to free Thantos."

I nodded, and that was only _half _of the things he did. I saw Fireflower and Silence walk up to Void and put Silence put a hand on his shoulder while Fireflower whispered into his ear.

Chase glared at Void and said, "Fight me." I groaned and glared at Chase.

"Morgan, if you do NOT shut your mouth, I'll do it for you, permanently." I said, and took out my dagger. I threw it and it landed right were his hand was and added, "_And _there are many better opponents in swordsmanship." I glared at Chase, and he just looked at me coolly, then Fireflower talked for the first time.

"I'm the goddess of lost ones; I can see what everyone has lost. To my surprise, I saw that it was Percy for most of you, except one." She glared at Chase, "You've lost nothing."

I pulled out my dagger, and aimed it for Chase's headed and threw it. He saw it coming but couldn't get out of the way in time. It cut off some of his hair and he walked over to me and slapped me. I held my temple, trying to fight back to pain, while a voice yelled something, then I blacked out.

_Percy's POV_

I yelled curses at him in multiple languages, some of which were so bad that even Hades would wash my mouth out with soap. I could see Zoe and Luke wincing and Chase just stared at me. Finally when I calmed down enough, he said, "You just yell at me, yet you don't fight me."

I glared at him, then did the last thing anyone expected. I laughed, "You are no son of Poseidon Chase Morgan." I said, when I finally stopped. I saw Annabeth collapse and I walked over to her. I could see the red marks by her temple and I gasped. If that area was broken she could have a stroke.

"Annabeth?" Said a girl's voice, and I saw a young girl, who looked about nine kneel next to her. She had bright Sea-Green eyes and Black hair and I could tell that she was a daughter of Poseidon. She seemed to be fighting back tears, but when she looked up, she glared at Chase with undisguised hatred.

"You hurt Annabeth I'm not going to listen to you anymore. I've done your dirty work for two years trying to get you to just look at me." She glared at him and pulled out a dagger.

"Fine, get out of my cabin Daniela Jackson." I froze when he said her name and remembered when she was three she disappeared. Zoe and Luke stared at her then me in shock but I ignored them.

"Danny?" I whispered so that no one could hear me.

"Fine!" She shouted, and the winds started to pick up speed around her. "I'm tired of listening to you, I may not have known Percy, but I do know that he was a better brother than you!" She shouted, tears in her eyes. "I remember his face, the way it would light up when he would see me." She then ran away, and I nodded to Zoe.

"Find her." I whispered, then glared at Chase. I saw him shiver slightly, but then he smirked. Then I said quietly, "What did Daniel mean when she said, 'I'm tired of listening to you'?" I said, and he looked at me.

"She's just being over dramatic. Plus she is lying-" Chase begin but I cut him off.

"Daniel is not a liar." I glared at him, and he charged at me, but I sidestepped neatly to one side. He stared at me in shock, and I just smirked. I pulled out my lethal ballpoint pen Riptide, as he charged and I disarmed him, just as Daniel and Zoe came back in.

_Daniela's POV_

I felt my anger rise up into me, as Chase said, "Get out of my Cabin Daniela Jackson."

I glared at him and I thought I heard a faint whisper of "Danny?" But that wasn't possible, as Percy was dead, and he was the only one that called me that.

"Fine!" I shouted, and the winds started to pick up speed around me. "I'm tired of listening to you, I may not have known Percy, but I do know that he was a better brother than you!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "I remember his face, the way it would light up when he would see me." I then ran off, remembering my brother's kind face.

I felt a presence behind me but I didn't look around and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw the face of Fireflower. She smiled gently at me and I smiled back at her through my tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I looked into her eyes. I saw concern in them.

"I'm just thinking about my brother. He disappeared about 700,000 years ago… I was in a time stop until I was seven. For the first three years I was in an orphanage, but then I ran away when I was six. Annabeth found me and took me here. She's like an older sister." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Do you want to go back?" Fireflower asked and I smiled and nodded. She smiled and took my hand.

"Who is Void really?" I asked, she looked at me and I said, "He was probably a demigod once, and I feel like I should know him."

"You'll have to ask him that Daniela. But yes, he was once a demigod, and me and Silence were too." Fireflower said and then we walked in and saw that Chase was charging at Void, but Void seemed to be just standing there. I thought the urge to murder Chase, as Void sidestepped easily and disarmed him.

I stood there, staring at Void, then I saw someone, no, some_thing _removed Fireflower's, Silence's and Void's hoods. I saw Void turn around and I saw a dog, no wolf, stare slyly at the three figures then disappear.

I stared in shock at the three figures, as I knew them. "Percy?" I asked as everyone just gaped at the three figures, for they were Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson and Zoe Nightshade.


	5. Chapter 3

_Daniela's POV_

I don't know who was more shocked, Me or Annabeth. I was just opening and closing my mouth while Annabeth just stared in shock at them. Percy seemed startled, and his expression was one of _What just happened? _Fireflower's was just astonishment, and Silence's was of confusion.

I was the first one to get out of my shock. "P-Pe-Percy?" I stuttered. Percy just nodded, now his startled one was starting to change into confusion.

"What happened?" Silence finally asked.

"Something from the Void…" Percy muttered and begin to frown at something then his eyes widened. "Oh great, Just great. It's Rhea, Gaea, Loki, and Kronos. And Apophis… He really doesn't like Chaos…" He muttered, he looked very annoyed then his eyes widened.

"Percy?" Fireflower asked.

"Zoe, it's her." Percy whispered and Fireflower/Zoe gaped, while Luke let out a string of colorful language.

"Who's her?" I asked.

"She doesn't have a name, and even if she did, I wouldn't say it. Luke calls her the 'Evil One,' though. Her power rivals Chaos's and it would make Gaea seem like a lost puppy." Percy said, and Luke/Silence shuddered.

"I tried to get evil one to play poker with me…" Luke said, and Zoe started choking.

"You…. What?" She managed I could see that she was either mad at Luke, or scared.

"Um…" Luke said, and Percy just sighed, like he was used to it.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IN THE VOID? DON'T FORGET TITANS GIANTS EVIL EARTH GODDESSES EVIL NORSE GODS AND- GAH!" Zoe shouted and whacked him, while Luke cowered.

"Percy Save me!" Luke wailed, then ran with Zoe shouting in multiple languages.

"Is he going to be okay…?" Annabeth asked Percy. I could tell that he seemed to be rolling his eyes at his two friends.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. This happens a lot. If she starts blasting fire at him, then I break them up." Percy said.

"You're alive." I said, finally coming out of my shock. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Danny, I am." I started to cry and then I hugged him as the other campers appeared. Thalia, Nico, Chase, Jason, Piper and Leo just stared at Percy in shock.

Then Chase decided to go all smart-mouth. "You can't be Chaos's Apprentice, you're just too weak."

Percy was about to reply when Annabeth decided to go off on him. "You poisoned bunch-back'd toad! You worthless piece of…" She went on and on, saying some… colorful language. The campers stared at Annabeth while some of us, (Percy, Zoe, Luke, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Thalia, Nico) winced at some of the stuff she was saying.

"Um… Annabeth?" I said, but she kept on yelling at Chase. "ANNABETH!" I yelled, and blasted both of them with water.

"What?" She asked, eyeing Chase now.

"Chaos just appeared and called a meeting…" I said, as Percy, Luke and Zoe frowned.

"Chaos?" Zoe asked. I nodded and pointed at the swirling void. "Oh." She said, as the campers' mouths opened.

"Ni-Hao?" I said in Chinese.

_Annabeth's POV_

I stared in shock at the cloaked figure, trying to get my mind around the fact that he was the creator of the universe. I saw Chase just glare at Chaos arrogantly and say, "You can't even fight me." I saw Percy's eyes flash, but Luke and Zoe held him back.

"Be grateful I'm not as impulsive as Perseus here." I saw Percy's mouth open to protest, but then Chaos just smiled at Percy, and he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come this way." Chaos said, and led us to the great house.

**_Time Lapse _**

When we got there Chaos instantly began to meeting. "Okay, so my other side-"

"Other side?" Percy interrupted confused.

"The other side of Chaos, also known as Apophis for Egyptians, Gaea for Greeks, and Loki for Norse, and yes, the Norse gods are still alive, is rising. This side of me is Ma'at for Egyptians or for you, Chaos." Chaos said, as Percy just opened in closed his mouth like a fish.

"So you mean to say that it's like Gaea back, but worst, as in all three aspects in one, and if they manage to overpower you then the world will pretty much go to Chaos, Um… I mean disaster?" Daniel summarized, and Percy nodded.

"Pretty much worst than Gaea, Titans and Typhoon all together." Percy summarized, "Worst then the Titan rule and the ones before that, also put together."

"Oh. That's… bad?" Piper said this time.

"Yeah… and Percy just only explained the least that could happen, I can't even begin to think about the worst." Zoe said, while Chaos nodded.

"Think of it like the Universe exploding and disappearing all together, then multiply that by about 50 times, that's about how bad."

"Oh." This time, it was Percy.

"Bad." Daniel said.

"Really, really bad." Jason said, and then Chase spoke up.

"Why can't we just blast it to Tartarus? We've beaten Gaea before, it can't be much harder. Plus you've got _me _on your side now, you won't fail." I opened my mouth to yell at him when Zoe and Luke beat me to it.

"Don't you get it Son of Poseidon? Battling Gaea will seem like a piece of cake!" They both shouted, and I saw that both of their auras had changed. Zoe's was red and orange and Luke's was an ashen grey and black.

"Fireflower, Silence, Enough." Percy said and they both backed down, although they still looked mad. "They're right though. You think Gaea was bad? Multiply her times 100, and you've got a slight idea. I said _slight." _Percy added, as Chaos nodded.

"I have to get back to the Void now. Oh and Perseus."

"Yes sir?" Percy said.

"Please try not to blow up the Great Wall of China; I don't need two of the Great Wonders blown up."


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I was trying to figure out how to react to Percy being alive, I knew he would hate me for what I did but I was being influence by Gaea for three years, and no one figured it out until I was made a goddess. When I realized what I/evil me had done I never forgave myself, and now Luke and Zoe where alive. I remembered Nico saying that they where missing like it was yesterday.

_Flash Back Begins_

Nico ran over to Thalia and I, he looked panic stricken, and I wondered what happened.

"Hey Ghost Boy." Thalia said laughing, and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Z-Z-Zoe… L-Lu-Luke…" He said, panting heavily and stuttering in shock.

"Zoe and Luke what?" I asked, panic starting to creep into my voice.

"They're gone. Missing, something happened to their ghosts, as well as Bianca's, Beckendorf and Silena's."

_Flash Back Ends_

I finally found out what had happened to them. Chaos had taken them, although I had no idea what had happened to Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena. Chaos had stolen-borrowed-them. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Daniela was walking next to me.

"Hey." I jumped, and then relaxed when I saw her. Her bright Sea-green eyes where dancing with laughter like always, and her smile was intact. Her long black hair went down to about three inches above her waist. She reminded me so much of Percy that I wasn't surprise that when she was claimed she was a Daughter of Poseidon, but what had surprised me was that she was related to him by blood.

"Gee Daniel don't sneak up on me like that." I said jokingly, and she grinned. She was an immortal camper, and she had been here for the last 537 years, but she didn't stay in the Poseidon cabin. She was disgusted with Chase and how he ran it, plus she was mad at Poseidon, so she stayed in the Big House.

"I didn't sneak up on you I just walked up to you and said 'Hey.' That is not sneaking up on someone." She said, grinning, and I just smiled. I saw her looking over at Percy, I could tell that she wasn't sure if she should hug him or shake his hand.

I could do neither, as I had betrayed him, and I was pretty sure he would blow up when if I tried, and I didn't want to go to Tartarus. He seemed to be in a good mood, as he was talking. He never laughed, but every now and then a smile would appear.

I could tell that the three of them got along pretty well, for Percy it was like Zoe and Luke where his brother and sister. For Zoe Luke seemed more then a brother and Percy was like either a best friend or brother and for Luke, Zoe was more then a best friend and Percy was like a brother.

I suddenly saw Chase walk up to me and I glared at him, trying very hard not to put my dagger in some choice areas.

"Hello Beautiful, Want to go for a walk?" I stared at him disgusted.

"No."

"Well to bad, you are." He said, and tried to grab my hand but I moved it out of the way.

"I said _no _Chase."

"I don't care." He said, and I could tell that he was angry, and this time he grabbed my arm, but I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Stop it!" I said, I could tell that Daniel was debating weather or not to punch him, but I shook my head no. I didn't want her to get expelled. Chase didn't let go, and I finally kicked him in the stomach as a jet of water suddenly appeared.

I looked over to Daniel, but she shook her head. Then Percy came over, and let's just say that he looked angry.

"Morgan, she said to leave her alone." I could tell that Percy was trying to stay calm, but his eyes where turning colors. They were a mixture of grey and sea-green, my grey eyes.

"No, she is _my _girlfriend." He said, and this time I didn't hold back.

"CHASE YOU CHICKEN LIVERED, VILE BACK STABBING TOAD! YOU CHEATING SCU…" I said some interesting words, leaving everyone stunned. Well, almost everyone. Thalia was just rolling her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"Um… Annabeth?" Percy said, I could tell that there was genuine concern in his eyes, and then Luke asked randomly.

"So you're getting married Grover?"

"What? No!" Grover shouted in confusion.

"Luke not this again." Zoe and Percy groaned.

"Fine, so Percy's getting married to Annabeth?"

"What? No!" This time Percy and I were blushing when the gods appeared, Poseidon in a tuxedo.

"I thought Nico was getting married to Thalia." Hades said, now in a tuxedo, and Zeus changed into one as well.

"I thought that Travis finally realized his love for that Demeter girl, Katherine, no Katie." Hermes said, changing into a tuxedo, "Or was it Luke and Zoe?"

"WHAT?!" The four of them shouted in dismay.

"Wasn't Will getting married to Nyssa?" Now Apollo was in a tux.

"Aphrodite made me wear mine." Now Hephaestus was in a tuxedo.

"NO ONE'S GETTING MARRIED, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE LUKE!" Zoe shouted.

"How about we marry that mouse to a piece of Cheese?" Nico said suddenly, grinning as he pointed to a mouse, which had somehow made its way through the camp barriers, and was now running around the place.

"There isn't any cheese." Thalia said confused.

"Hold on." Zoe said as she pulled a piece of cheese from Luke's pocket, which was now on the floor, chasing the mouse. "I found the Cheese!"

"Got the mouse!" Luke shouted happily, grabbing the mouse. (The mouse glared at Luke and shook his fist at him.)

"I'm going to have to go through this…" Percy said sighing, and then changed into a tux. Suddenly all the campers where in dresses in tuxes, much to their dismay and courtesy of Aphrodite.

"Thanks for the dress Lady Aphrodite." Daniel said, sighing.

~**45 minutes later**~

"We have gathered here today," Zeus started, "to wed this lovely piece of cheese and this tiny infestatious rat. Those who are against it please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"That's MY cheese!" Luke said, grinning slightly, "Zoe stole it from me so I'm stopping this wedding."

"Oh shut it Luke, leave the couple alone, can't you tell how in love they are?" Zoe said, grinning slightly. Everyone looked at the mouse and cheese to see that the mouse was giving the cheese a tiny bouquet of roses. Aphrodite even giggled as she put away a shrinking potion back in her purse.

"I still want my cheese." Luke wined.

"Too bad." Percy said who seemed to be fighting back laughter.

"Since these two can't say their vows," Zeus said, "the mouse and the cheese are now rodent and dairy product. You may run away and eat the cheese now."

The mouse squealed with joy, glared at Luke, putting his fist in the air and making a not-so-nice gesture at him, before picking the cheese up and running away.

The gods flashed out, leaving the campers staring at them.

"Luke you're so weird, you know that right?" Zoe asked, and thumped Luke on the back of the head.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DRESS!" Chase suddenly yelled, and I looked at him and started laughing. He had a pink dress, covered with roses, a Tiara in his hair, and very high heeled shoes that where red.

"Nope." Luke said, laughing harder now.

"That was… random." I said, grinning slightly, wondering why Luke did it so randomly.

"You have no idea; Luke does it at the most random times. He started it about 431,384 years ago when there was an army, since then t has saved about 3 lives, and Chaos made it a rule to participate in it, he even wedded the Mouse and Cheese this one time." Zoe said, laughingly.

_Percy's POV_

I started laughing suddenly, to the confusion of Luke and Zoe, which made me laugh even more. When I finally stopped I was out of breath and my sides were hurting, and I had tears in my eyes.

"Percy…?" Luke said, now he looked concerned.

"You're faces." I said, starting to laugh again. "Their priceless." I saw the campers look at each other then they started laughing as well.

I watched Annabeth from the corner of my eye, and I could tell that she was chuckling slightly. When we finally stopped I frowned. I saw that a black porthole had appeared, and I gasped, realizing what it was, but they hadn't been seen since before ancient times.

The campers pulled out weapons, and Loki stepped out.

_Daniela's POV_

I stared at the strange figure in front of me, trying to figure out who he was. "Loki…" I heard someone breath and I saw Luke staring at the figure.

"I'm not Loki, I am Void." Loki/Void guy said, and I suddenly noticed the stars that outlined his cloak, and something clicked in my mind. _Evil Chaos, not good. Void, evil chaos, Loki Nose side of evil Chaos, Apophis, Egyptian, Gaea, Greek, Void, all three aspects, three times powerful._ I stared in shock at the figure in front of me, as Percy nodded to Zoe and Luke and they both raised their arms.

Sudden energy surrounded me, and I felt more alive. I glance over my shoulder at Percy, Zoe and Luke and saw that their eyes where glowing. They seemed to be protecting us, as Void glared at them.

"Next time followers of Chaos, be glad I am not at my full power yet." Void said, and disappeared, and Percy, Zoe and Luke collapsed.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter V_**

_Percy's POV_

I heard someone scream my name before I passed out. For some reason, I thought it might have been Annabeth, before I let myself into the blackness. Of course, Chaos decided to send me a message, or nightmare.

_"Perseus." I heard and I turned around and saw the man. He had gold eyes that seemed like they could look into your soul, a tall stature, and long silver hair. He had a cloak that seemed like it was made of stars. _

_"Chaos." I said, and bowed before the lord of the universe. _

_"Rise my son. You don't have much time." Chaos said, I rose, and looked into his eyes. "I made a mistake it is not my other side. It is my greatest rival. Void. He ruled the universe before me, before I concurred him. He is one thousand times more evil than Gaea, Apophis, Kronos, Loki put together. I still don't know how I defended earth for the first thousand years- okay getting off the point. Anyhow, if Void returned to his full power, let's just say that I'll probably fade, the elements will go against each other, and the world, scratch that the universe will end as we know it." _

_"Oh." I said. "That's… bad." I was strangely reminded of the first time I went to camp and had to save Zeus's lightning bolt, and Chaos mouth twitched into a smile. _

_"So simple, wasn't it back then?" Chaos asked and I nodded, slightly wistful. "Everything changes Percy-" I looked up startled when he used the name that I had tried over and over to get him to call me, "but now things are different. Everything changes and-" Chaos's image suddenly flickered and he gasped. "Percy, wake up, _now _its Void whatever you do, do _not _anger him." _

_He disappeared and in his place was a man who had long black hair and red eyes. _

_"Void." I spat in anger. _

_"Hello Perseus, I see Chaos gave you my name, I wonder why." Void said, and I glared at him, trying to wake up. "Well it's time to see your worst memory." Void grinned evilly, and I was about to say something when I went back into the past where Annabeth had betrayed me. _

_I walked along the beach, trying to find her. It was sunset and I was planning on proposing to Annabeth, but I couldn't find her._

_I frowned, she had been getting more and more distant with me, but I figured it was the stress with building Olympus, when I saw my brother Chase and a girl with blond hair making out. _

Probably someone from Aphrodite. _I thought, rolling my eyes slightly. Then I heard them and froze. _

_"Annabeth, when are you going to break up with Percy? It's been rather difficult hiding this from him, and I want to announce that I'm going out with you." _

_"Oh Chase," The girl giggled, "I love you. Don't worry I'm planning on doing it soon. I think I'm going to dump him in about a week. He's been getting suspicious I can't understand how I ever want to go out with him. I still can't understand how he can get suspicious of me, he's such an idiot." _

_I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't listen to Annabeth and Chase anymore. _

_"How could you Annabeth?" I whispered, so that she couldn't hear me. Then I felt the anger rise up in me, and for the first time, something different. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" I growled, and stood up and she gasped. _

_"Percy! What? It's not what you-"_

_"Annabeth after all we've been through?" I glared at her in anger. "I held up the sky for you, blew up Mt. Saint Helens, left Calypso, I could have had immortality but I gave it up for you. I could have had a safe life, away from Gaea. But I chose Camp Jupiter. And this is how you repay me? We're over Annabeth; I can't believe I thought about proposing to you." _

_Her eyes widened, and I turned, but she tried to stop me and my anger got the better of me. The earth shook, and storm clouds came in, lightning flashed and the sea churned. I could tell that Chase and Annabeth were scared, when I lost my anger abruptly. _

_"I trusted you." I whispered, and then I turned and ran the ring dropping to the ground and I finally let the tears fall. _

_"She betrayed you." Void said, staring at me._

_"She didn't, I didn't listen to her. Something influenced her." I glared at him, and I woke up suddenly. _

"Annabeth!" I shouted as my eyes flew open, and I heard a sigh of relief from… someone. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked when a warm hand touched mine.

"She's right here." My sister said, and a girl with blond curly hair appeared.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I should have listened." I said, and Annabeth just shook her head.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain, I understand. When you saw… it, Gaea influenced you. I'm just glad you're alive." She whispered, and I smiled.

_Annabeth's POV_

I watched as Percy smiled, and I hesitantly smiled back as well.

"I'm sorry, why am I such a seaweed brain?" He asked/whispered, and I just looked down at the apprentice to chaos.

"You wouldn't be Percy if you weren't. I should have fought Gaea's influence… but I don't know." I whispered, and I was surprised by the tears coming down my cheeks. Percy lifted his hand, and wiped them away.

"It wasn't your fault Annabeth." I didn't say anything as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes it was… my stupid fatal flaw-"

"It wasn't your fault." This time, I looked at him in the eye, and I saw something else. There was no hatred, if anything there was grief. But there was also suffering, but wisdom as well. "It was Void's." He said, then told me about his dream and I stared at him.

"So Void is trying to take over the universe? And is more powerful than Chaos." I asked carefully.

"Yeah, pretty much. I really don't get a break, do I?" He asked jokingly and I smiled slightly. "But yeah, If Void ends up taking over, then the world will pretty much end. He was the first Lord of the Universe, I don't know what happened, and Chaos couldn't tell me."

"So now we have to save the world again." I said rolling my eyes and Percy nodded. "Against impossible odds?"

"Check."

"Great, when will we get a break?" I asked mildly curious.

"I have no idea." Percy said laughing, as Luke, Zoe and Daniela came over. Zoe and Luke both looked slightly paler, as if they had bad news, and Percy seemed to notice as he asked, "What's did Chaos or Void say?"

"Void? Nothing. Chaos? A lot of bad news." Zoe groaned, "Let's just say that if I had to choose between Kronos and Gaea, I would choose Gaea. Anyway, you were out for about two hours, Luke and I became conscious at the same time about an hour ago, strange really…" She added frowning and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, Chaos said that Void is rising, and that he was worst then Kronos, Apophis, Gaea and Loki put together. Oh and your luck." Luke said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Same for me, minus the luck part and something else." Zoe said, but she seemed to be blushing for some reason.

"Why are you blushing?" Daniel asked, sounding innocent, but I knew better. The twinkle in her eye was identical to Percy's.

"Um… Ugh… Err… Uh…" Zoe said.

"How do you get her to be speechless?" Luke asked, staring at Daniel with newfound awe. "I can't get Zoe speechless well… I did that one time…" Zoe punched Luke in the shoulder when Thalia and Nico came in.

"That hurt didn't it?" Nico asked, eyeing Thalia who was smirking. I realized why she was smirking and winced.

"Yes it did." Luke said eyeing Zoe warily, like he knew what was going to happen.

Thalia suddenly smirked, and Nico yelped, rubbing his arm and glaring at Thalia. "I knew it! I thought we made a pact not to electrify or appear suddenly."

"Sorry, I just love making you glare at me." Thalia said smirking and Nico suddenly got a wicked grin and skeletons appeared, and one of them tapped Thalia on the shoulder.

I stifled my laughter as Thalia turned around, and then jumped about 3 feet in the air, and then she glared at Nico, who immediately looked scared. "Oh you're on Ghost Boy." Nico immediately ran away as I started laughing, and I could tell that the others were chuckling.

"How did the three of you become friends?" Daniel asked suddenly, "I mean, Thalia described Zoe as man-hating with a few exceptions, Luke was… the joker and Percy was… I have no idea, everyone described you differently. Although, I know that you where loyal, I just didn't know you had worst luck then pretty much everyone else."

"I have no idea." Percy said laughing slightly, "I think Zoe threatened to kill Luke because he stole her hairbrush I think, so he gave the hairbrush back, and then Zoe and Luke decided to pull a prank on me…" Suddenly the two of them looked scared as Percy glared at them, "I still have to get even…"

"Um… Yes master." Luke said, and then held out some cheese.

"No. Luke Castellan don't even think about it." Zoe said, glaring at Luke, who was grinning evilly.

"Can a mouse get married to the cheese?" He asked hopefully, and I groaned.

"Not the dress, I am _not _going to wear a dress, oh wait, would Aphrodite make Chase wear one?" I asked hopefully and Percy and Daniel both grinned evilly, as Nico and Thalia came in.

"Chase what?" Nico asked, eyeing everyone's grins.

"Fine Luke," Zoe said as Luke had been giving her puppy dog eyes, "You can do the rat and cheese thing." Luke grinned happily, and Percy groaned, but I could tell by the light in his eyes that he really wanted Chase in a dress.

"Who has a camera?" I asked, and immediately a camera appeared in thin air and zoomed over to Percy, who gave it to me.

"Okay, where's the rat?" Nico asked.

"Mouse!" Luke shouted, and then a mouse/rat appeared out of thin air, and Percy and Zoe facepalmed.

"You stole the mouse." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Is that why my owl is missing, _again?_ It's been seventy years I'd really like my owl back Luke."

Luke pouted for a minute then a brown owl appeared, and landed on my shoulder.

"Should we marry the rat to the cheese then let the rat eat the cheese then marry the owl to the rat?" Thalia asked innocently.

"Oh good idea, come here Scratch." Percy said, and the owl flew over to him, hooting softly.

"She's beautiful." Daniel said, and the owl flew over to her and landed on her shoulder, when the gods suddenly appeared.

"Okay, I've been alerted, where are the rat, owl and cheese?" Zeus asked, and Percy and Zoe glared at Luke.

"Here Zeus." Luke said, and held the rat by the tail, (-Who was glaring and shaking its fist at him-) the cheese in a hand and the owl on his shoulder.

"EEEE!" Aphrodite squealed, and she clapped her hands and the campers appeared. Immediately, the gods changed into tuxes while the goddesses changed into dresses, (Well, Artemis was forced to.) The campers had on tuxes and dresses, well, Chase had on a dress and I quickly snapped a photo of him.

"Okay, we are here today to marry this cheese rat and owl, whoever is against this please speak now." Zeus said who seemed to be rolling his eyes.

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS." Chase shouted, and I snorted as he came up, I could tell Percy was trying to hold back his laughter as he was sniggering and going red.

_Daniela's POV_

I started to laugh as Chase yelled at Zeus, and Zeus stared at Poseidon, whose expression was '_Please can I blast him?' _Poseidon seemed to want to agree, but he managed to stop himself.

Suddenly, Chase's dress (If possible) became even more ridicules. It was now pink with roses and butterflies on it and went down to his ankles. He had heels on, and to everyone's delight, his hair was now down to his waist and a pink flower was in his hair.

Aphrodite and Piper smirked at Zoe, who was smirking as well, and I knew that is was her who had made the dress. Artemis seemed to be in shock, and Zoe went over to her.

"Shut it Chase." Annabeth grumbled, "Can't you see what a lovely couple -err triple- they are?" I watched as the owl gave the rat a Rose bucay, **(A/N Spelling?)** then the rat gave it to the cheese and Aphrodite giggled.

"As the triple cannot say their vows I pronounce them Owl, Rat and Cheese. Mr. Rat can eat the cheese" -The rat squealed with joy and the cheese was gone immediately- "And the owl may eat the rat." Scratch hooted happily and the rat was gone, the piles of bones at Chase's feet were enough proof, (as well as the scream that followed it, and the cussing.)

The gods disappeared, except Artemis and Poseidon, and I walked over to my father.

"Hello Dad." I said, smiling softly, and he smiled back, but his eyes where on Percy, who was hovering at my shoulder awkwardly. I smiled and left the two of them alone to talk, and went to find Annabeth.

_Zoe's POV_

"Lady Artemis." I said with a soft smile, she looked at me stunned.

"You're alive." She finally said.

"Yes I'm alive, thanks to Percy and Luke." I said, smiling at the mention of my best friends.

"You're close to them, aren't you?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I am. They're like brothers to me, Luke is the one that I like to beat up a lot, and he knows it." I chuckled as I said that, "But, he's one of my best friends. He pulls pranks on Percy, but luckily he's even-tempered most of the times, plus he's just grown used to it. Usually when Luke pulls pranks on me…" I chuckled slightly, thinking of the latest one, "It's a prank war. Although Percy doesn't get involved, but sometimes Luke and I gang up on Percy when things are tense."

Artemis chuckled slightly, and then she said, "I better go back to Olympus."

I smiled and nodded, "You better."

"Oh and Zoe?"

"Yes My lady?" I asked, slightly curious.

"You're Old English speech is gone." She said, and I chuckled slightly, realizing that that was why Thalia seemed delighted when I had talked to her earlier.

"I didn't notice, I must be hanging around those two too much."


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter VI_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I sat down next to Peleus and let my thoughts roam free. When Aphrodite said that my love life would be interesting I didn't think it would be _this _interesting. I thought that the most would be when I fell into Tartarus for that stupid spider. If I was still twelve and I had been able to look in the future I probably wouldn't have been able to believe it.

And yet, here I am. I'm in love with a son of Poseidon who also happens to be the apprentice of Chaos and I also cheated on him. Why is Aphrodite so insistent on making my love life tragic? Or maybe she isn't controlling this…

I frowned at the grass, considering if whether or not Aphrodite was making my love life tragic. The more I thought about it the less it made sense, why would she purposely make her favorite couple break up? I stabbed the ground.

"I wouldn't do that dear." A soft voice said, and I looked up in confusion.

"Aphrodite. Why are you here?" I asked and looked at the beaming goddess.

"Why to answer your questions dearest!" Aphrodite exclaimed in shock.

"What? How did you- Wait. Were you looking at my thoughts again?" I frowned at the goddess, who became interested in her fingers. "Fine," I grumbled. "It's make-fun-of-Annabeth day. But why did you make Percy and I break up?"

"I didn't!" She said, and giggled. "But I must say this is much better than what I had first came up with. I didn't even think that you would cheat on Percy until after Gaea influenced you, and by then, it was too late to stop Chaos. Now it's even more tragic." She giggled happily, and then thunder boomed, "Oh dear, I must go. Zeus doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Aphrodite sighed and then disappeared, leaving the smell of rose perfume behind. I groaned and put my head between my knees, slightly disappointed for some reason.

I didn't know how long my head was between my knees, but somebody touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw the concerned face of Percy.

"Hey, what did Aphrodite say?" He whispered.

"Where you looking in my thoughts?" I asked, but I wasn't really angry.

"No, you just seemed annoyed." He said chuckling.

We just sat there for a while back-to-back.

"Percy…" I finally said.

"Yes Annabeth?" Percy asked, now he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have never betrayed you… Stupid Gaea…" I whispered, the tears already running down my cheeks.

"Annabeth." Percy said gently, cupping my face in his hand and wiping the tears away.

"What?" I sniffled.

"I've already forgiven you."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**Percy's POV:**

"I've already forgiven you." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I knew that they were true. I think that a part of me had forgiven Annabeth as soon as I saw her again; I just hadn't wanted to admit it. To be honest, I still loved her even what she had done to me but now that I knew that she had been influence by Gaea and Void to cheat on me, I felt like maybe things could go back to the way they were before I became General of Chao's army.

"Percy, even though you have forgiven me doesn't mean I still don't feel horrible about what I did. It was my entire fault for being such an easy target for Gaea. I don't even know if she is still in me, I-I don't think I can be trusted. If Gaea is still in me then she can probably see what I'm doing, meaning that any plans I'm a part of are useless against her." Annabeth said, looking down ashamedly.

"Don't think like that. We'll be okay, I promise. How about we go to the Hecate cabin and see if Gaea is still in you?" I asked her, trying to get her to cheer up. I hated seeing her like this, so helpless and confused. Annabeth merely nodded her head at my question and I helped her stand up.

We started walking over to the Hecate cabin in an awkward yet somehow comfortable silence. I don't really know how that works but it was like that. When we reached the cabin we were greeted by Lucy who is a daughter of Hecate. "What brings you here son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena?" Lucy asked, eyeing us warily as if we were some kind of threat. I remember never really getting along with the children of Hecate 700,000 years ago, perhaps that still hold a grudge for that prank the Stoll's and I pulled.

_*Flash back*_

_We had just come back from fighting in the second giant war and the Stoll's were trying to get peoples moods back up. It was times like these that people either loved the Stoll's or hated them. Some people loved them because by doing this they were letting people forget that they had just lost a sibling or a close friend. But other people hated them because they had just lost someone they were close to and didn't feel like laughing, or because they were the ones getting pranked. _

_I had agreed to help the Stoll's out with one of their pranks because I was one of the few people that appreciated them for trying to make me forget about all the campers had died. We had planned to prank the Hecate cabin and it would be a prank no one would ever forget._

_We waited until it was midnight and everyone had already gone to bed. The Stoll's met me by my cabin door and we quietly headed off to the Hecate cabin with our spray cans at the ready. The _

_Hecate cabin was dark and mysterious, sort of like the Hades cabin, but we knew if we did what we were planning on doing to Nico's cabin he would kill us or send his skeleton warriors after us. We quickly got to work, and by the time we were done the whole cabin was bright pink. _

_None of us could walk for a couple of days but it was so worth it._

_*Flashback Ends.*_

"We need your help. We need you to see if Gaea is still in my head." Annabeth said, Lucy grudgingly stepped aside and we walked into the cabin. Lucy made Annabeth sit down on a couch and gently started rubbing her temples, muttering some incantations under her breath.

I had no idea what was going on but after five or so minutes Lucy stopped and Annabeth slumped unconscious. "What happened? Is she okay? Does she still have Gaea inside of her?" All of these questions flowed out of my mouth in just a couple of seconds.

"Calm down Percy. Annabeth will be okay, it's just that accessing her mind took a lot of strength on both sides." As Lucy said this I noticed how tired and pale she looked. I felt bad, but I really needed to know what was happening.

"So does Annabeth still have Gaea inside of her?" I asked, nervously awaiting the reply.

"I'm sorry Percy but yes. Annabeth still had Gaea inside of her mind. I tried to get her out but nothing worked."

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! This is the first chapter that I have actually written of 'The Last Battle' so I'm a little bit nervous… Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	10. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV: **

The last thing I remember was sitting down on a couch in Hecate's cabin. After that everything was a blur. I think Lucy put some spell on me to make me go unconscious because when I woke up I had a pounding headache and I was in my cabin. I looked around the empty cabin, looking for something to do. I didn't really feel like going outside because of my headache.

My eyes landed on Daedalus' laptop. I walked over to where it was sitting on my desk and I started to open it up and log in. After we had got back from Greece, the gods along with making all of the seven gods, let us make a wish. I wished for Daedalus' laptop back. I know what you're thinking 'You could've wished for anything in the wold but you wished for a laptop.' But the thing you don't understand is, this was – and still is – no ordinary laptop.

I looked up various programs, spending a little bit of time on each of them. I was feeling restless but there was no point in going outside as it was now night time and going outside would probably only makes me feel dizzier.

An hour or so passed but it felt like it had been days. I had no idea of what I should do. I thought about going to talk to Percy or Danielle but I didn't really feel in the mood to talk to anyone. My headache had now subsided so I decided that I would go out for a little walk to get some fresh air.

I left my cabin and started up the path to the beach, remembering the days when Percy and I were still together and we would sneak out at night to go down to the beach. I sighed. Everything had been going perfectly, but then I had been influenced by Gaia and made out with that douchebag Chase. I can't believe that I had actually kissed him! The thought of my lips on his just wanted to make me throw up.

I had now arrived at the beach and I decided to walk along it for a while. I had only got a few steps when a sudden chill passed through me. I knew that this wasn't from being cold because the temperature had to be at least thirty degrees Celsius. That was the last thought I had before I fell face first into the sand, unconscious.

When I woke up I had a pounding headache. I had a weird sense of déjà vu, I felt like I had already done this once. That was when I realised where the feeling came from. This was me when I woke up from being knocked unconscious earlier today when Percy and I were in the Hecate cabin.

I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in some type of sell or something. There was a door made out of strong looking wood which had one of those slidy things that was about where the eyes on an average person would be. There was also a dim light bulb attached to the ceiling that hardly produced enough light to see.

There was only one thing that I knew for certain in that moment. I was trapped and no one even knew I had left my cabin.

**Percy's POV: **

After Lucy had told me that she couldn't get Gaia out of Annabeth's head I had taken her to the Athena cabin and put her down on her bed since she was still unconscious. I tucked her in and gently kissed the top of her head, hoping that she was having a dreamless sleep.

I stood up from where I had been kneeling by her bed and walked outside, looking for Chiron. I had to tell him that Annabeth had Gaia inside of her. I knew this meant that if it came making battle strategies then she would have to be excluded. We couldn't afford the risk of having the enemy knowing what we would be doing. Having to exclude Annabeth from battle strategies would be horrible, I mean she was a daughter of Athena so strategizing is one of her talents, but I knew that she would understand if we got another child of Athena to help us.

We had just finished dinner and I was about to go and check up on Annabeth when Zoe and Luke practically dragged me to the camp fire. I tried to escape their grasp but every time I tried they just tightened their grip. I eventually gave up on attempting an escape and went limp, letting them drag me away.

After what felt like hours but was actually only minutes of being dragged we finally arrived at the campfire and Zoe and Luke let go of me. I fell on my butt and rubbed my arms, where they had been holding me. "You know, you didn't have to hold on so tight." I complained as they grabbed a packet of marshmallows and started toasting them.

Zoe simply shrugged. "Would you have come if we didn't drag you here?"

"No, but I had things to do, so I'm going to go do those things." I replied and started to get up but Luke pulled me back to the ground.

"Do these things have anything to do with curly blonde haired girl that I saw you talking t earlier today?" Luke inquired, I blushed slightly and he took that to mean yes. "See! I'm right! He so does like her!" Luke shouted out but I quickly punched him and that put a stop his shouting.

"Whatever, I'm going to go check up on her. When I last saw her she was unconscious, so I want to make sure she's okay." This time when I stood up Luke let me leave.

I started walking back to the Athena cabin, thinking about what Luke had said. Did I like Annabeth? I mean, she had cheated on me with Chase but she was under the influence of Gaia and I had already forgiven her. I guess that maybe I did, we did have a past and those feelings don't just disappear.

I had no arrived at the Athena cabin and when I knocked no one answered the door but I didn't find that too weird. If Annabeth was still asleep how was she meant to answer the door? I slowly opened the door and looked around the empty Athena cabin. Key word in that sentence empty, Annabeth was no longer here…

**AN: Hey guys! Yeah, I know what you are thinking 'why is it so short?' The answer to that question was I wanted to leave you guy with a bit of a cliffy. DISSCUSSION QUESTION: Where do you think Annabeth is? Please tell me because honestly I don't even know where she is. I just thought that it would be cool if she got captured so yeah…**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	11. Chapter 9

**Luke's POV:**

After Percy had left the camp fire in order to go find Annabeth, Zoe and I were left alone, sitting side by side with our arm occasionally brushing against one another. I pretended not to notice the constant brushing of our arms, but inside it was sending electric shocks throughout my body. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I mean, was it possible that I liked Zoe? I thought back to all the time we had spent together and realised that I always had, but I just hadn't noticed it. I wondered if she had, if she knew that this whole time I've been falling for her. She probably hasn't, I mean I've seen some of the looks that she shares with Percy, Just my luck that both of the girls I fall for like him.

"Luke? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Zoe's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked and saw that Zoe had been waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Um yeah, I'm listening." I replied, looking at her face which seemed to glow in the moonlight. Perhaps it was because she used to be a lieutenant of Artemis but the moonlight made her look even more perfect and more out of my league.

Zoe cracked a smile, "since you obviously weren't listening to anything I was saying I'll have to say it all again. I'm worried about Percy, he's been gone for over an hour and I think something bad has happened." Her voice expressed such a massive amount of concern and in that instant I knew my shot with her was gone. She liked Percy and there was probably nothing I could do.

"Yeah well he's probably just making out with Annabeth." I snapped at her and got up, leaving the campfire and headed into the forest.

When I was a good half hours walk into the forest I let my emotions out. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN? IT'S NOT FAIR! It's not - it's not fair…" My voice trailed off towards the end because all of the anger had been replaced with sadness and a sense of emptiness. I was alone, I always have been and I always will be. I started crying (I know so masculine (note the sarcasm.)) I was just so fed up with all of it, with Percy, with Zoe and with the fates. They had made this happen last time and they were making it happen this time.

I stayed in the forest all night. I didn't get any sleep, so when I returned to camp I was in a bit of a bad mood.

I walked into the dining pavilion and saw Zoe and Percy in a deep conversation. A part of me died seeing them like that but another part of me got into a worse mood. When Zoe and Percy saw me walking towards them Percy smiled and moved over to make room, Zoe on the other hand had some kind of emotion in her eyes. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but then I realised that it was hurt. I had hurt her with what I said last night. Guilt suddenly over took all of the emotions that were pumping through my veins. I felt like the worst person ever, how could I have done that to Zoe? No wonder she liked Percy, he was kind and would never lash out like I had.

"Hey." Zoe said from her seat across from mine. I nodded on response and got up to sacrifice some of my food to the gods.

When I returned to the table Percy launched into his tale about how he had gone to find Annabeth but she wasn't anywhere and he had no idea where she could be. He had already talked to Chiron and Mr D but neither of them knew where she was either. The whole way through his story I couldn't help but get a little mad but I tried to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want Percy to hate me like Zoe probably did.

"Don't worry man, we'll find her. You can count on us."

**Zoe's POV: **

After breakfast we all decided to go into the woods and see if Annabeth was in there. Grover decided to come with us so we split up into two groups. Luke and I would be searching together and Percy and Grover would be together.

Luke and I had been walking for about ten minutes in awkward silence so I decided to break it. "What did you mean last night? When you got all angry at me for worrying about Percy?" I asked, slightly nervous of what his response would be.

"Don't worry it's nothing and I wasn't angry." Luke tried to convince me but I knew he was lying.

"Cut the crap Luke. What happened?" He remained silent. I stopped walking "if you don't tell me than I refuse to move from this spot. I will stay here until you tell me." At first Luke thought I was just joking around but when he started walking away and noticed that I wasn't following himk he turned around and walked back towards me.

"Zoe, come on. You're being childish, it was seriously nothing!" Luke exclaimed as he tried to pull me with him but I grounded my feet and refused to move. "Two can play this game then." Luke said after about five minutes of attempting to pull me. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder so my face was against his back.

"Luke! Put me down!" I yelled at him whilst struggling to get free. I could feel Luke shake his head.

"Not until you let last night drop." He argued with me.

I shook my head and yelled "never!"

"Fine then, it seems like you're stuck on my shoulder for a while." Luke said and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Luke I am so going to get you back for this!" I yelled at him and went limp. I decided that there was no point in struggling, he was much stronger than me and there was pretty much nothing I could do.

Unless…

I waited for a couple of minutes, think it might have been ten but I'm not sure.

"Hey Luke, I need to use the bathroom." I said and I could almost feel the discomfort I had put him through.

But it turns out what I had thought to be discomfort was actual humour. "So what? You're going to 'go' behind a tree or something?" He cracked up laughing, "Think again Nightshade, I know you to well."

I groaned "You suck Luke, I hate you!"

Luke let out a chuckle, "that just warms my heart, thank you!" I mentally face palmed. Trust Luke to turn something like I hate you into some form of compliment.

I have now been of Luke's' back, searching in the forest for Annabeth for around three hours. My stomach was hurting from the pressure of Luke's shoulder and I was seriously uncomfortable. I wondered how Luke had managed to carry me for so long; surely his shoulder was getting sore. I think I may have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was lying in a meadow. I didn't know where exactly I was but I knew we were still in the forest. I looked over to where Luke was lying down with his eyes closed. However I got the feeling that he was relaxing and that he wasn't actually asleep.

I poked him in the side and saw him smile; he opened his eyes and saw me sitting close by him. "Good, you're up when I noticed you were asleep I decided to find somewhere so you could lie down." Luke explained and I don't know why but this made me blush so I quickly looked away and tried to get back to normal.

When I was certain I wasn't blushing anymore I turned back to him and said 'thanks, your shoulder was sort of uncomfortable." Luke laughed and I joined in. We sat there in the meadow for a while, neither of us wanting to leave this place. I liked it when Luke was like this, sort of carefree and chilled not like he had been last night. I frowned remembering what had happened. I had no idea as to why Luke had acted like that when I brought up Percy and I really wanted to find out but at the moment I didn't want to ruin the happy and carefree Luke by bringing that up so I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

It was only after all of these thoughts had ran through my head did I realise that Luke was looking at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, he must have seen me frown.

I decided I might as well tell him the truth. I took a steady breath and said "What happened last night? I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything!" As soon as I said these words part of me wished I hadn't. Luke's smile fell and his happy face was replaced by an emotionless one.

"It's because you're my best friend that I can't tell! I don't want to ruin our friendship and I've seen the way you look at Percy so please just forget about what happened last night okay?" Luke almost yelled at me. I had no idea what he was talking about but before I could respond he got up and left me alone sitting the meadow. I was too puzzled about what he had said to do anything except sit there and think.

After what felt like ten hours but was probably only one I finally came up with the only possible solution.

Luke liked me.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter and all of the Zoe and Luke stuff… I just wanted to say a quick thankyou to everyone that is reading this and I hope you have an awesome Christmas! This will probably be my last update for a while because the two weeks after Christmas we are going away and I don't know if I will have internet… But I promise when I get back home I will update!**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!**


End file.
